


Knock Knock!

by JayDelahaye



Series: As It Should Be [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDelahaye/pseuds/JayDelahaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie doesn't actually knock. She just says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock!

“Knock knock! Rose, sweetheart, Judy called and wants to know- oh.”

Jackie stopped dead in her tracks as she stepped into Rose’s bedroom, mug of tea in hand, and realised her daughter wasn’t awake and hadn’t been roused by her entrance at all. Nor had the Doctor, who she was not expecting to see in Rose’s bed, and who she was definitely not expecting to see naked in Rose’s bed, with an equally naked Rose curled into his side. She was suddenly rather thankful that Rose slept like the dead, and for the sheets tangled around their legs up to their waists. The Doctor was holding Rose snugly against him, one arm around her, the other hand clutching hers to his chest, his nose nestled into her hair.

It occurred to Jackie then that it had been a very long time since she’d seen Rose look so content. For years she’d been mourning, working, fighting and trying, to the detriment of her health and well-being. With their return to this universe, Rose and the Doctor had appeared to be settling in fits and starts, with one hurdle cleared only to find another a short while after where it wasn’t expected. Only a few days ago Rose had spent the night at her old flat in the city after a shouting match, and Jackie had found them snuggled up on the couch watching a movie the next day like nothing had happened. And here they were now, bathed in sunshine, wrapped in each other, sleeping peacefully.

Her tea was cooling and Jackie realised she’d been standing in the doorway watching Rose and the Doctor sleep for a rather long time. Smiling to herself, she slipped back into the hall and carefully closed the door. They’d be all right, those two.

 

  
“Is she gone?”

The Doctor eased one eye open. “Yup. Finally.”

Rose lifted up to kiss the Doctor languidly. “Good. Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?”

 

 


End file.
